theinterferencefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucca
Lucca is a player character in the game Chrono Trigger and is introduced as a main character in The Interference III. Lucca is a brilliant inventor from the town of Truce, and Crono's childhood friend. It is her invention, the Telepod, that plays a major part in triggering the game's events, and another invention of hers, the Gate Key, which enables quick time-travelling and helps with the party's journey. History Lucca was born in Truce to her father Taban and her mother Lara, and grew up with Crono, becoming his best friend. Taban never spent much time with his child and often cancelled any plans that he made with her to continue with work on his own inventions, which caused Lucca to hate science as a small child. One day, ten years before the game's start and when Lucca was a small child, Lara wanted to clean one of Taban's larger inventions, despite his words not to meddle with it. Unfortunately, her dress became caught in the conveyer belt and the machine began to drag her in. Lucca, unable to input the password to stop the machine, watched as her mother's legs were mutilated and she became quiet and reclusive. The event inspired Lucca to create her own inventions in hopes that she could fix her mother's legs, coincidentally befriending her with her father in the process. Personality Lucca is strong-willed and very enthusiastic, and jumps into the fray after Crono and the others to assist them without worry. She cares quite deeply for her friends, especially Alex, for whom she eventually develops feelings, and for her mother, whose accident spawned her desire to create. She is particularly notable for her incredible intelligence, and especially her skills in mechanical engineering; she built the sparring robot Gato at the Millennial Fair, she fixes Robo upon their first meeting, and she eventually constructs a miniature version of Robo while completing a theory on artificial intelligence after returning home from her trip, all pointing to a specialisation in robotics, but she also built a teleportation device with her father, and the Gate Key, which enables safe time-travel, after identifying both how time-travel works and working out how to stabilise it, indicating an understanding of metaphysics and possibly also quantum mechanics. Appearance Lucca has light skin, bobbed purple hair and blue eyes, both of which are covered by a large green helmet with an antenna and microphone, and a pair of glasses, respectively. She wears a dark teal shirt covered by an orange tunic and black shorts. She also wears brown boots with teal socks, a lime-green ascot, a brown belt with a small leather satchel, and carries around a large blue cloth bag. Powers and Weapons In combat, Lucca specialises in long-range and is a talented marksman, with her talents improving further over the series, and she collects new guns throughout The Interference III. At short-range, she attacks enemies with a hammer. Physically, despite having enough experience with lugging around machinery, she is not very powerful. Luckily, she is a fairly talented mage as well. Spekkio unveils her innate gift of Fire-related magic at the End of Time, which allows her to learn Techs and spells related to fire, including abilities like Flamethrower and Napalm. Lucca can also produce a hypnotic wave to send enemies to sleep in combat, and can boost an ally's physical defences. Source games *''Chrono Trigger'' (1995) Category:Characters Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Party Members